lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Astoria Malfoy
Astoria Malfoy is the daughter of Arthur, and Lisa Strom making her a member of House Strom. Astoria has two siblings in the form of Tess, and Liam Strom of which Liam is the heir to the control of the Dragonoph Temple of Gilneas and is devout just as their father is, while Tess is still remaining within the palace of Gilneas City where she continues to reject her suitors. Astroia would travel to Hogwarts at a young age after her parents made marriage arrangements with House Malfoy and their heir in Draco Malfoy, and their marriage made her a member of House Malfoy. With Draco Malfoy she has one child in the form of Scorpius Malfoy of whom is nine years old at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Draco Malfoy has two children with his wife Astoria in the form of Scorpius, and Talisa Malfoy of which his son Scorpius is a Magi training in the Tevinter Magi organization, while his daughter Talisa is still young at the time of Westros and remains in the capital with the main Malfoy family. Astoria Malfoy is a Magi sensitive person centric to the Destruction School of Magi, of which she is a relatively low level Magi user with her level being Level Three. Astoria was born the second daughter of her father Arthur Strom making her technically ninth in line to become the leader of the Kingdom of Gilneas but with her endless supply of male cousins and a male brother in the picture she was never going to get that route available to her. Her parents would be offered Draco Malfoy as a husband for her under the condition that she went to Hogwarts school of Magi in order to make sure the two were compatable, and with this great a deal on the line they agreed quickly. Travelling to Hogwarts was scary but when she arrived she was put into House Slytherin and thus close to her future husband in Draco, and the two would grow closer and closer as she fell in love with his kind, and gentle personality. Following the third failed pregnancy of Astoria Malfoy it would be discovered that she could no longer have children and while Astoria demanded a divorce to protect her husbands future Draco would not allow this but was manipulated into taking his mistress Charlotte Painsley as his second wife. Characteristics Personality Astoria has two faces. The face for her husband and son is one of a kind wife, and gentle all around human being. It is this face that she says is the true one. The second face is the one for the rest of the world, and in this face she puts all of her strength and cruelty. History Early History : '' "I loved Gilneas, and what I remember of it makes me want desperatly to go back. I love my husband and I love my son, but staying here seems to lead to only one option. Death."'' : -Astoria Malfoy Astoria was born the second daughter of her father Arthur Strom making her technically ninth in line to become the leader of the Kingdom of Gilneas but with her endless supply of male cousins and a male brother in the picture she was never going to get that route available to her. She didn't stay bitter about this or make it offend her family, but when she was fourteen she made the decision to tell her parents that she wanted them to look for a suitable match for her so that she could help her family in the only way she believed that she could. Her parents were confused at first, but eventually they relented and sent out feelers trying to find a match. Her parents would be offered Draco Malfoy as a husband for her under the condition that she went to Hogwarts school of Magi in order to make sure the two were compatable, and with this great a deal on the line they agreed quickly. Travelling to Hogwarts was scary but when she arrived she was put into House Slytherin and thus close to her future husband in Draco, and the two would grow closer and closer as she fell in love with his kind, and gentle personality. Scorpius The constant sex between the two was eventually going to wind up in a child, and this was no different when the couple produced their first child Scorpius. 'Death of James, and Neville Potter' Astoria went with Draco when he went on his mission from Tom to kill Harry Potter . The plan went off course when Harry wasn't at the location he was supposed to be but instead they found his older brother Neville Potter. Originally planning to spare the brother, Neville became very hostile towards the two and began attacking them with spells. 'Battle of Hogwarts' Following the Night of Violence and the massacre of House Potter the forces of the Death Eaters would give the forces of Hogwarts little time to adjust as two days later the forces of the Death Eaters and their allies would arrive at the doorstep of Hogwarts demanding the cities surrender. Very little diplomacy went between the two sides as following the Night of Violence it was very clear that the only purpose of the men of the Death Eaters was the destruction of the current members of Hogwarts that had not sided with them, and thus this left little room for haggling. 'Duel with Lord Voldermorte' With the forces of the Death Eaters being pushed back all across the lines but the losses mounting on both sides it was Harry Potter that would leave the battlements along with Ron where he moved to duel Lord Voldermorte in what he thought would end the siege. 'Retreat of the Death Eaters' Following the defeat of Lord Voldermorte by Harry Potter and his near death, along with the arrival in the west by a relief force from outside forces the forces of the Death Eaters would nearly to a man rout into a full scale retreat. A New Wife Following the third failed pregnancy of Astoria Malfoy it would be discovered that she could no longer have children and while Astoria demanded a divorce to protect her husbands future Draco would not allow this but was manipulated into taking his mistress Charlotte Painsley as his second wife. Family Members Draco Malfoy Cover2.jpg|Draco Malfoy - Husband|link=Draco Malfoy Ostov Strom.png|Ostov Strom - Uncle|link=Ostov Strom Ornov Strom.png|Ornov Strom - Cousin|link=Ornov Strom Alice Strom Cover.jpeg|Alice Strom - Cousin|link=Alice Strom Relationships Draco Malfoy See Also : Draco Malfoy Category:People of Westbridge Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:House Malfoy Category:House Strom Category:Frank Category:Destruction School of Magi